vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2018 Song Contest
The Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2018 Song Contest is a contest hosted by Crypton Future Media on 2nd, Februanry 2018 to promote Magical Mirai 2018. The Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2018 Song Contest was the second edition of the song contest being hosted by Crypton Future Media in celebration of Magical Mirai. Contest Details Producers have until the 29th, March 2017, 17:00 JST to produce an original song using a CFM character and submit it via Piapro. Crypton Future Media were going to be announce the winners in early May 2018. The contest remained open until March 29th at 17:00 JST. The results were anounced earlier than expected. Submission Rules *Submissions must feature a CFM vocal (MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, or Megurine Luka). *Submissions can use either V3, V4X software, Append, English, and Chinese voicebanks. *Submissions may feature only one character. Works featuring more than one character are ineligible. * Submissions must be in MP3 format. * Submissions must be under 4 minutes and 30 seconds in length, in any genre. * You must post the lyrics in the description of your submission. * Submissions must be original, unreleased works not tied to any publishers, independent contracts, or management groups. * Songs submitted to sites other than Piapro will not be eligible for selection. * Submissions must be uploaded with the tag “マジカルミライ２０１８＿楽曲”. Please make sure to lock the tag. Contest Rules * There are no restrictions on who can enter (participants under 18 years old must have parents’ permission). * Submission of commercial works by corporate entities is not allowed. * Submissions can be collaborative works made by a team of people, but a single representative must be chosen as a contact point. * If a copyright infringement claim is filed on any contest submission, we cannot be held liable and all responsibilities to resolve the issue will rest on the submitter. * Any works already available to the public cannot be submitted. * If for whatever reason any songs are submitted past the contest deadline, they will not be considered for the prizes. * The Grand Prize winner submission will be rearranged by Crypton for the purpose of live performances. * The Grand Prize winner will be asked to submit 1) .wav or other lossless file format of their finished song, and 2) various data files required for live rearrangement of the song. * The rights to the Grand Prize submission will, upon selection, be transferred to Crypton Future Media. Payment for usage rights will be made. * This contest may undergo changes or be canceled without prior notice to its participants. Prizes Grand Prix: * The CFM character you chose will sing your song at Magical Mirai 2018 * A pair of free tickets for Magical Mirai 2018 or Official goods * A special goods SONICWIRE gift certificate (100,000 JPY). Semi-Grand Prix (not limited to 1 person): * A SONICWIRE gift certificate (30,000 JPY). Winner Grand Prix Semi-Grand Prix External Links * Official Site * Official Twitter * Information Page * Piapro Submission Page * All Tagged Entries * - English Reference Category:Contest Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc.